leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fizz
|date = November 15, 2011 |health = 40 |attack = 30 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 414 (+86) |mana = 200 (+40) |damage = 51 (+3) |range = 175 |armor = 13 (+3.1) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3.1%) |healthregen = 9.0 (+0.7) |manaregen = 6.15 (+0.45) |speed = 310 }} Fizz, the Tidal Trickster is a champion in League of Legends.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1461454 Champion Sneak Peek – Fizz, the Tidal Trickster Abilities reduced physical damage from autoattacks. |firstname = Urchin Strike |firstinfo = (Active): Fizz dashes a fixed distance in the direction of his target, dealing his total attack damage as physical damage plus additional magic damage to it. The ability will also apply on-hit effects. *'Range': 550 |firstlevel = |secondname = Seastone Trident |secondinfo = (Passive): Fizz's autoattacks rend his target, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds that strengthens if the opponent is low on life. Multiple autoattacks will only refresh the duration. |secondlevel = + 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 % of target missing health |secondrows = 2 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo2 = (Active): Fizz's attacks are empowered for the next 5 seconds, dealing additional magic damage on-hit and causing grievous wounds to his opponents. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Playful |thirdinfo = (Active): Fizz hops onto his trident in a nearby location, becoming untargetable for 0.5 seconds and gaining the ability to use Trickster before the effect ends. If Fizz does not use it, he will slam the ground below him, dealing magic damage and slowing nearby enemies for 2 seconds. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Trickster |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Fizz hops off from his trident to a nearby location, dealing magic damage nearby enemies in a smaller area than Playful. This ability will not slow enemies. *'Range': 400 |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Chum the Waters |ultiinfo = (Active): Fizz throws a fish in a line that will bind itself onto the first enemy champion it hits. If it doesn't hit an enemy champion it will stay on an area, and it will stick to the first enemy champion that walks into the area. The champion that has the fish attached will be slowed by 50%. Regardless of position, after 1.5 seconds, a Shark will emerge from the earth to eat the fish, dealing magic damage, knocking up and slowing all enemies in the area for 1.5 seconds. *'Cost:' 150 mana *'Range': 1275 |ultilevel = }} Notes * always moves you forward a set distance, meaning that you will move past your target. * You can use to jump over very thin walls. * If is used on a target on the opposite side of a wall, Fizz will pass through both. * During , he will not be targeted by the nexus obelisk. * The active on does not deal extra damage to turrets or inhibitors. * The graphical effect of has a minor change when used on small champions such as . If the shark deals the killing blow, they do not leave a corpse. * may use his to dodge attacks such as . References